Vertical farming is the practice of producing food and medicine in vertically, stacked layers, vertically inclined surfaces and/or integrated in other structures such as warehouses and other structures that can accommodate growing plants. Vertical farming use indoor farming techniques and controlled-environment agriculture (CEA) technology, where all environmental factors can be controlled. These facilities utilize artificial control of light and watering. Prior methods for circulating air are accomplishing using wall mounted oscillating fans and ceiling mounted HVAC systems. However, this air circulation method is ineffective in a vertical growing configuration and most vertical gardens are too compact for these environmental control methods to be efficient.
Prior methods for carbon dioxide dispersion use piping a plastic line to the back of a wall mounted fan or a carbon dioxide generator mounted at the ceiling in the room. Both methods do not allow for a controlled direction of carbon dioxide. Prior methods of filtering air have been through large “can filters” attached to a fan on the intake side. However, these large can filters occupy a large volume of space. What is needed is system which improves the circulation of air, improves the distribution of carbon dioxide, and uses smaller filters that occupy less space.